


Las niñas guapas no lloran

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 de septiembre, Gen, Lavender Brown - Freeform, Mr Brown, Primer día
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acaba de llegar a King's Cross por primera vez y Lavender está nerviosa, pero su padre consigue calmarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las niñas guapas no lloran

—Lavender, cariño—dijo la voz varonil del señor Brown—, debes cruzar el muro antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Pero...—titubeó la pequeña—, ¿y si me estampo contra la pared? Tiene pinta de que eso debe doler..

El señor Brown se agachó para tener a su hija cara a cara. Era la primera vez en once años que iban a separarse y la niña estaba nerviosa. Le apartó un mechón rizado de la cara y le sonrió.

—No te vas a estampar, cielo—le cogió una de las manos y se la apretó, mirando el muro—. Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar. Nada más.

La niña tomó aire, cerró los ojos e, impulsándose, corrió hasta el muro que la llevaría al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Habían muchos niños, de todas las edades. Miles de dudas se agolparon en su mente y el pánico se apoderó de la niña. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su padre y le abrazó.

—¿Y si no acabo en Gryffindor?—preguntó, retorciéndose una de sus gruesas trenzas.

—Pues...—el señor Brown se quedó pensativo y arrugó la frente antes de continuar—te desheredaré y no podrás regresar a casa nunca más—al ver la cara de horror de su hija, suavizó el gesto y se echó a reír—¡Era broma! No te preocupes, Lav, caigas en la casa que caigas, tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti.

Lavender sonrió ampliamente y su padre se acercó, dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

—Ojalá hubiese podido venir hoy—suspiró con una mirada triste, reprimiendo una lágrima.

—Sabes que le hubiese encantado estar aquí, pero el trabajo se lo ha impedido—una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras le secaba una lágrima que a su hija se le acaba de escapar—. No llores, pequeña.

—Claro que no; las niñas guapas no lloran porque se ponen muy feas.

Se echó a reír, abrazó a su padre y se encaminó hacia el Expresso de Hogwarts, camino hacia el castillo.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Y esto es lo que me ha salido. Me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado la actitud del señor Brown. ¿Y a vosotros? Ya me diréis.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que hayáis disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
